<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LARP and the Real Girl Coda by CharlotteEtienne24601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688988">LARP and the Real Girl Coda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601'>CharlotteEtienne24601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conversations with Charlie and Dean [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi!Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coda, Coming Out, Episode: s08e11 LARP and the Real Girl, F/F, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, but Charlie didn't think it would take like seven years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Charlie about being queer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conversations with Charlie and Dean [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LARP and the Real Girl Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a coda to Episode 11 of Season 8, where Charlie was the Queen of Moondoor and met the pretty fairy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Charlie had said goodbye to Gilda the fairy, after she had lost the LARP battle and her crown, Dean invited her out for a drink. Sam teased him a bit, reminding him that Charlie was very unlikely to ever be interested in him. Dean had told him to shut up and that he could have friends, okay?</p><p>Dean and Charlie chatted over their beers for a few minutes. She mostly bemoaned her almost-maybe-something with Gilda.</p><p>“Dean, you saw her, right? She was so gorgeous and, wow,” she sighed dreamily. “You guys have the worst timing ever. You couldn’t have given me, like, half an hour more?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry we tried to save you from an evil spirit, our mistake,” Dean grumbled.</p><p>Charlie smiled. “Thanks, Dean. At least I got to kiss her. There’ll be other women.”</p><p>Dean smirked. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble with that.”</p><p>“Aww, Dean, you hitting on me?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Not my type, and I know I’m not yours. Uh, in a very different way, of course.”</p><p>She winked. “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>He laughed. “I think anyone who’s been around me for any length of time can tell you I like women, Charlie.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>He studied her. “You’re very, very confident in who you are, you know that?”</p><p>“Yup, so I’ve heard.”</p><p>“How’d you get that way?”</p><p>“What, like, how’d I know I was a lesbian?”</p><p>He blinked. “Uh. No, I...I get that part. It’s pretty obvious who you’re attracted to.”</p><p>“It is for me, at least. It’s harder for some people.” She frowned. “So what’s your question?”</p><p>“How do you...I dunno.” He picked at his beer label. “How do you figure out how to be comfortable with, you know. Being attracted to people you’re not supposed to be attracted to.”</p><p>“Well, the first thing you do is to stop thinking you’re not ‘supposed’ to be attracted to them.” She laughed a little. “And, I don’t know. At some point, you stop caring and just decide to do what makes you happy.”</p><p>He nodded. “Okay, that’s...sure, that’s interesting.” He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>“Is this about you being bi?” She asked.</p><p>He choked. “What?? Why would you think that?”</p><p>“Uh, remember that time you helped me flirt with a guy? Also, dude, I have gay-dar, it’s a special skill you get in the queer starter kit once you figure your shit out.”</p><p>“I’m not...look, what matters is that I’m into women, right?”</p><p>She shrugged. “If that’s what you want. You brought this up for a reason, though.” She met his eyes.</p><p>“Can’t a guy be curious about his friend?” He avoided her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re not. Or, that’s not the only reason you’re asking, anyway. Look, Dean, it’s fine for you to do whatever makes you comfortable. But if there’s a guy you’re into, you should consider doing something about it.” She paused. “Or at least admitting it to yourself.”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, he’s not interested back, that’s for sure.”</p><p>She looked at him with fascination. “So there <em> is </em> a specific guy! That’s exciting, Dean. Tell me about him!”</p><p>Dean sighed. “He’s this angel…”</p><p>“Awww,” she cooed.</p><p>“No, he’s literally an Angel of the Lord. Uh, Castiel.”</p><p>“Huh. That’s...unexpected.”</p><p>“Yeah. Anyway, it’s nothing. I would never act on it and he wouldn’t be interested even if I did, but...I dunno, he’s attractive. Or, the guy whose body he’s in is, anyway.” Charlie grimaced. “Yeah, it’s not perfect, okay? And we’ve been through a lot together, and I just keep imagining, I dunno. It’s stupid.” He blushed.</p><p>“It’s not stupid, Dean. Those are perfectly normal feelings,” she soothed, placing a hand on his arm.</p><p>“I’ve just always thought I might stop hunting someday. You know, settle down, have a family. And, anyway, I just...think of those things with him, is all.”</p><p>Charlie smiled. “You’ll never know unless you ask him, Dean. What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>“He could say no.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not the worst thing in the world. At least you’d know.”</p><p>“He could say <em> yes </em>,” Dean continued.</p><p>She sighed. “You’ll have to figure out how much you really want this, Dean. Just think about it, okay?”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’ll think about it.” He sighed. “Can we talk about something else now?”</p><p>“Aww. I know you’re allergic to feelings, so of course we can.”</p><p>He flipped her off, grinning and blushing, and they turned the conversation in a different direction, enjoying a quiet night together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>